1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for sharing a transmission control protocol (TCP) port by a plurality of applications.
2. Description Of Related Art
A common constraint for application layer protocols is the transmission control protocol (TCP) port. A long-standing assumption in operating systems is that each TCP port is assigned to only one application. Because ports may be dedicated to specific types of services, limiting TCP to single applications prevents multiple applications from providing the same type of service on a single TCP port.